Unknown Feelings
by Roaramon
Summary: A mimato fanfic. Matt's lost can Mimi help him find himself. Please review


Authors note: Ok this story can happen any time after the digidestines defeated Myotismon. They were all captured and were on there way to become slaves to King digimon (Digimon in charge of certain area of the digiworld) This is all from Matt and Mimi's point of view. The others are only talked about in the beginning. If I get enough reviews I may do the others but for now it's just Matt and Mimi.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any character involved it this fanfic.  
************************************************************************  
  
Unknown Feelings  
By: Roaramon  
  
"Just through them in there for awhile" said Musyamon the digimon in charge of sending items to the King Digimon. "You digidestines aren't staying here long. You be split up and sent to work for the King Digimon." Said Apemon as he throw them in to a cell.   
  
"Now what do we do?" Sora asked. "Well what can we do, they captured our digimon and separated them throw out the digiworld. These nothing we can do." Tai shouted as he hit the wall of the cell. "Well maybe we will find them when we go to the King Digimon." Said TK as he tried to give everyone hope. "I am sure well meet up with them again." Said Kari as she put a reassuring hand on Tai's shoulder. "Ya but what do we do now. What is going to happen with all of us split up." Joe asked. "Well I guess we just do what the king digimon want and hope we can find a way out." Matt said trying to think of what they were going to do. "Lets take care of these kids now." Said Musyamon. "Ok boss." Said Apemon and Gorillamon. They all came to the cell and began discussing how to split them up.  
  
"Well MarineDevimon wants one who can help with is sonar." Said Musyamon. "Well the kid with the computer knows a lot about electronics so send him." said Apemon. "All right take him then." Said Musyamon. Gorillamon came in and took Izzy away. "Ok now Dragomon want a some that can do a lot of busy work. Send those two kids and that kid with the glasses." "Ok." said Apemon as he took TK, Kari, and Joe away as Gorillamon came back. "Minotarumon wants two strong ones but he wants to beable to control them easily. So send the kid with the mess up hair and the stronger girl." Said Musyamon. Gorillamon took Tai and Sora way and Matt and Mimi were left. "Now Asuramon wants two for entertainment and cooking?" "Well the girl with the hat can sing and that kid can play the harmonica and he can cook." Said Apemon. "Perfect send those last two." Said Musyamon.   
************************************************************************  
"Well you two will have lots of fun with Asuramon." Apemon laugh evilly as he throw them into a cage. He boxed up the cage and loaded it on to a cart. "Take this to Asuramon as fast as you can." Apemon said to Roachmon. "Tell him it will take two or three days." Roachmon said as he wiped the monocronmon and sped off.  
************************************************************************  
"I can't believe this is happening." Matt said as he slumped into the corner. "Well at least you know TK will be ok." Mimi said trying to cheer Matt up. "Ya but what about us. Who know what's going to happen. We could be killed as soon as we get out of this box, or we could be worked until we die." Matt said looking away. Mimi looked away stunned by his reaction. Matt could hear small whimpering coming from the opposite corner. "I am sorry Mimi I'm sure well be ok." Matt said looking back at Mimi. "You think so." "Ya, well be fine. I'm just worried about the others and TK. I didn't mean to make you upset ." Matt said.  
  
It was a long two days. They only got feed scrape from Roachmon. "I hope we get there soon. I can't stand this guy any more." Mimi said laying down. "Well he said it would be two or three days. I think we'll get there tomorrow." Matt said leaning against the wall. "You going to sleep?" Matt asked Mimi as he watched her lay her head down. "Ya, I fell really tired. I have not gotten a lot of sleep ever since we got stuck in this stupid cage." Mimi said as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight." Matt said as he also closed his eyes.  
************************************************************************  
About an hour later Matt work up to the sounds of thrashing and whimpering. He looked around as saw Mimi tossing and turning. "She having a bad dream." Matt said as he went over to wake her up. "Come on Mimi wake up." Matt said shaking her shoulder. She woke up with a jolt. "NO!" She shouted as she throw her arms around him. "What wrong Mimi?" Matt asked looking down at her. "It's....well I thought...It's nothing Matt." she said pulling away and leaned against the wall. "You sure?" Matt asked looking at her questionably. "Ya just a bad dream." She said looking away. They said nothing until they got to Asuramon's castle. "Just take them to there cell's. Asuramon will deal with them in the morning." The guard said.  
************************************************************************  
The next morning they meet Asuramon. He was not as bad as Matt thought he would be, as long as you did what he said he did not mind what you did. They had been there for about a week. Matt cooked and Mimi sang. "At the end of the week I am hosting a big get-together. Think you can handle it." Asuramon asked Matt. "Ya, how many are coming?" "About 50 or more. And Pukumon will be there so everything has to be perfect." Asuramon said. "No problem sir." Matt said as he walked to his cell yawing. "Going to be a busy week Mimi." Matt said as he walked into the cell. "What's going on." Mimi asked. "Some big dinner party." "I love dinner party's. There are always so many interesting people to talk to." "Well you'll be working. You probably wont be able to talk to anyone anyway." "Ya, your probably right." Mimi said depressingly. She laid down to go to sleep. "You going to sleep already?" "Ya, I have been having trouble sleeping." She said. "Is there any thing you want to talk about. When ever I have trouble sleeping it's usually because something is bothering me." Matt said trying to help Mimi. "No there's nothing to talk about. I guess it is just because of what's been happening." Mimi said as she closed her eyes to fall asleep. Matt sat back in his bed and played his harmonica. Mimi listened to Matt play and she eventually fell asleep.  
  
Well the week went by very fast. Matt kept cooking and Mimi kept practicing. Finally it was the big day. "Everything ready Matt?" "Ya just some last things to heat up Mimi. You can begin serving them as soon as Asuramon says to start." Just then Asuramon called for the food. Mimi began to talk all the food into the hungry digimon. They all complimented Asuramon for having such beautiful servants. But when it came time for the entertainment trouble began. Mimi sang all her song but Pukumon did not like any of them. Asuramon ordered her to sing more but Mimi did not know any other songs. "Well if this is it I am going to leave." Pukumon said as he got up to leave. "NO. She knows another song. It's great. Please stay and listen." Asuramon pleaded. Mimi did not know what to do. She really did not know any other songs. The room became silent as every one waited for her to begin singing. Mimi was about to burst out to crying, but just then she heard a strange sound. It was Matt playing his harmonica. He was playing a beautiful tune on it and words just came to Mimi. She sang from her heart as Matt played along with her. It sounded like they had practiced for hours. When the song ended everyone was silent. Then the whole group uproar with cheers and clapping. "Know that was a song ." Pukumon said. "I'll give you two hundred for them both." Pukumon said to Asuramon. "I am not sure I want to sell. I'll think about it and tell you before you leave." "Well I am not leaving with out them." Pukumon laughed.   
  
"Thanks Matt your a life saver." Mimi said to Matt as she walked by to get another tray of food. "No problem Mimi." Matt said smiling at her as she walked back out the door. "Well what do you say." Pukumon said as he tried to get Asuramon to sell his servants to him. "Well..." "Come on two hundred that's more that enough." "Well...I... oh all right you have a deal." Asuramon said. He could not refuse. If Pukumon did not get what he wanted he would destroy the whole area. The deal was made and that night Matt and Mimi were off to Pukumon's castle.  
************************************************************************  
"That was a beautiful song Matt. How did you know it?" Mimi asked Matt. "I didn't. I just played and that's how it came out. How did you know the words?" "I didn't know. I just made it up as you went along." Mimi said looking at Matt. "Well at lease it worked out." Matt said looking at Mimi. They starred at each other until Pukumon spoke. "You'll like what I have planed for you." Pukumon said. "Well here we are. Hope you hate it. You see unlike Asuramon I am a virus digimon so I like people to be as uncomfortable as possible." Pukumon said "Take these two to the cells I'll have plans for them." Pukumon said to one of his servants. "Yes lord Pukumon. Right away." The servant replied.   
  
The servant took Mimi and Matt down to a cellar and put them in a very small cage. There was barely enough room to sit up and it just fit two people. "Talk about you cramped cages." Matt said trying to lighten up the mood. "Ya real cramped." Mimi said sadly. "What's wrong." Matt looked at Mimi worriedly. "It's nothing Matt." she said looking away. "You've been acting strangely ever since the group split something is bothering you I can tell." "It's nothing Matt. Don't worry about it." "You sure?" "Ya." She said as she laid down and went to sleep. Matt also laid down next to Mimi and fell asleep. Matt woke up to Mimi tossing and turning in her sleep. She was whimpering and tears were steaming down her cheeks. "Mimi wake up." Matt whispered to her. "Come on wake up." Matt said as he began to shake her but she did not wake up. "MIMI WAKE UP." Matt said louder as he shook her harder. Her eyes snapped open and she fixed them on Matt. "Matt! Your ok." She said as he throw her arms around him. Matt put his arms around her for comfort. "It's ok Mimi. What's wrong?" Matt asked. "It's these stupid nightmares." She said crying in to his chest. "Well why don't you tell me about them and maybe you'll feel better." Matt said. "Ok." she whispered. "It all start when I am all alone. I am in a dark room and no one is around. I call for help and I see your shadow. I walk over and talk to you but you do not respond. Then I tap your shoulder and you look me strait and say nothing. Then the whole room flashes with light and I look back at you and your on the ground. I try to wake you up but you don't wake up. Then I start to cry and you wake up look at me and you die. No heart beat, no breath. Then I usually wake up." Mimi finished calm as she held Matt tightly. "Well it's only a dream. Nothing like that will really happen." Matt told her. "I know it just seems so real." She said pulling away. "I am sorry I woke you up." She said laying back down. "Don't be sorry. It's all right as long as you feel better." He said laying down. "Thanks Matt." she said as she curled up against him. "Aw how cute." Pukumon said as he came over. Matt shot up and got ready to face him. "Don't be so uptight. Here this will help." Pukumon said as he laid his hand on top of Matt's head making Matt black out. "What did you do to him." Mimi asked worriedly. "Oh don't worry about him. He'll be better soon." He said as he took Matt away. "Put her in the Lone Room in the morning. I'll take care of her then." He said to one of the guards as he left. "Yes sir." The guard replied. "No Matt." Mimi cried. She curled up and sob her self to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
"Wait here." the guard said to Mimi as he left her in the dark room. "So this is why they call it a Lone Room. It's so cold and lonely. I hope Matt's comes back soon." Mimi said sadly "I'm right here." A voice said in the distance. "Matt?" Mimi whispered. "Yes it's me." The voice replied coldly. Matt walked out of the darkness and towards Mimi. "Matt your ok." Mimi said running up to him. "I'm better than ever Mimi thanks to Pukumon." "What." She said looking into his eyes. They were full of hatred and loneliness. "Matt what's wrong with you?" she asked stepping away from him. "Why nothings wrong with him. He is finally at peace with him self." Pukumon said as he reveled him self. "You see all that Matt has ever know is hate and lose so he was easily brainwashed to turn against every one he ever knew." "Brainwashed?" "Yes he now listens to me and he will destroy you. Now get her Matt." Pukumon said as he left the room.   
  
"It's to bad he can't brainwash you." Matt said coldly as he moved towards Mimi. "You don't have to do this Matt." Mimi pleaded. "Yes, but I want to." Mimi tried to run but Matt tripped her and he held her down. "Well any last request?" Matt asked as he looked at Mimi taking out a knife. Mimi closed her eyes and took a deep breath to gather her courage. "Well?" Matt said. Mimi opened her eyes looked Matt in the eye and leaned up and kissed. It was short but that's all she wanted to do. "What was that for?" Matt asked looking at her strangely. "That was for Matt, the real Matt. The one you have hidden inside you. The one I love." Mimi said as tears began streaming down her checks. "Love?" Matt said shocked. He did not know the feeling. Or maybe he did he just did not remember. "Yes Matt love." She said as placed her hand on his check. Matt sighed and welcomed the feeling. It was as if all the power he had was taken away and Mimi could give it all back again. "What it's Matt?" Mimi looked at him worriedly as he reacted to her. "Your touch. I...I have never...or maybe I don't remember...I..I can't even explain." "Matt..." "Don't question, just kill her." Pukumon shouted as he came up to them. "Just on quick stab right her." he said as he pointed to her heart. Matt looked down at Mimi sadly. He did not know what to do. "Mimi..." "Just Kill. You have been betrayed all your whole life, you can't trust any one." Pukumon yelled. "So how do I know I can trust you." Matt said thrusting the knife into Pukumon. "No!!" Pukumon shouted as he began to disappear.   
  
Matt sat up and dropped the knife. The spell Pukumon put on him had worn off but now Matt was unsure. "He's right, who can I trust?" Matt whispered to himself. "Yourself." Mimi said. Matt looked up at her. She sat next to Matt. "But can I know if I can even trust my self?" Matt said as he looked down. "Matt...You have to look inside yourself to find that answer." Mimi said as she laid her had on his. "Why..." "Why what." "Why would you help me after what I did to you." "I told you Matt. You know how I feel. I can't make you trust me but I can be here for you when you need me." "But what is this feeling. I don't remember...I don't know..." Matt buried his head in his hands trying to figure all this out. Mimi touched his shoulder as if to try to give him an answer. She slowly moved her hand up to his neck and then to his face. He savored her touch. He wanted to understand this feeling but he had not experienced it before. "How can I.." "Shh. Don't try to understand just experience it." Mimi said looking into his confused eyes as she moved close to him. She kissed him again but this time Matt kissed back. He did not try to question this feeling he just wanted to have it. "Love." Matt whispered to Mimi as they pulled apart. "What?" Mimi asked. "It's love. That what it is that's what I have lost. But you...Mimi you help me find it." "How could I have done that." Mimi looked at Matt questionably. "You gave it. You showed me that someone really cares. My dad never gave it and I forgot my had mom and given it but it's been so long. You Mimi you have show it to me again. You really care...you really love." "But Matt all I did was love you." "And that's all I needed." Mimi looked back up into Matt's eyes and saw what she had never seen there before. It was love, warmth and affection.  



End file.
